


I'm so fucking sorry

by doodle_marks



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: AU where Tatiana decided not to save Curt, Bad Writing, Curt is so fucking forgiving, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Owen confused sadness for anger, Owen is a bad bean until the middle, Owen is referred to as Owen cause it's in his point of view, Owen's POV, These boys are traumatized by a banana, Why Did I Write This?, fuck that damn banana peel, i might make a follow up, leave the boys alone, you never really know with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_marks/pseuds/doodle_marks
Summary: He had wanted this.He had wanted to break him.He had wanted him to feel all the pain he had felt throughout these past four years.He had spent hundreds of thousands of dollars for him to be in this situation.He had wanted this.He had wanted to see Curt Mega broken.So why the hell when was it that when Curt had finally broken into a pathetic sniffling mess, part of Owen seemed to break too.//////////////////////////////////////////////////////AU where Tatiana decided not to save Curt and it leads to the sad gay spy boys making up





	I'm so fucking sorry

**Author's Note:**

> God this is bad but here you go it's kinda forced and kinda rushed but i had my monthly spark of creativity and wanted to do something with it before it was gone
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome

Owen was at his wits ends.

He knew that Curt held strong under interrogation, but this was getting ridiculous. He had been it this bloody room for nearly five hours and Curt still hadn’t cracked. He had tired shock torture, light blinding, physical torture (he had probably broken quite a few bones during those two hours, so many that he could probably free Curt from is binds and he still wouldn’t be able to escape. But where was the fun it that?), during the fourth hour he had tried putting on some dumb children's tune on repeat and just leaving Curt alone for about 30 minutes, but that proved to no avail (it seemed to get on Owen’s nerves more than Curt’s). He didn’t want to do anything too drastic, he told himself, it would be much more satisfying if Curt broke from something minor and not something that would break someone as stable as him.

But at this point, he would settle for a single plead from the man. Just something other than smug laughter.

Owen picked up the feather that he had laying on the torture table, before slamming it back down on the table in anger. 

No! He would not break him that way, it was too easy.

God, you would think that after four years of a torture-free life he would a least be some-what easier to break than before.

“Ha,” Curt laughed smugly from his chair, “Running out of ways to try and torture me? You know, I always do love knives. It’s a shame you haven’t tried one on me yet.”

Owen rolled his eyes, knowing full well that if he got a knife anywhere near Curt he would find a way to escape. He crossed baseball bat off from his list of torture devices/torture methods and began looking down his list again. 

There was a knock at the door and Owen was quick to gag Curt before he could call for help and looked through the peephole with his gun out ready to shoot on sight. He sighed and put it away as Tatiana stared at him unamused through the peephole with a tray of food in her hands. He opened the door and Tatiana handed the tray to him and he scoffed at shutting the door in her face.

“On the contrary, Mega,” He said smirking at his prisoner as he walked closer to him with the tray in his hands. “We’re just getting started.”

He had ordered Tatiana to get all of Curt’s favorites along with some booze. Curt hadn’t eaten in the five hours he’d been in Owen’s grasp and he doubted that he ate before he came to the Casino, so maybe hunger would be the thing that broke him. 

He ate it in front of him, he slowed down on the items that he knew Curt especially liked, he even put some in his hands but he couldn’t bring it up to his mouth because of his broken arms, but it didn’t break him. 

No... it was the trash that made him snap.

The moment Owen had brought a banana (Owen himself, hated the fruit form many reasons that he didn’t even need to get into, but he knew that Curt liked them, so one had found its way into the tray) he had requested to his lips Curts' attitude had seemed to change. He flinched every time Owen took a bite and seemed to only get worse once he reached the end of the fruit.

He sat the peel on the tray and placed the tray on the floor, much it Owen’s delight Curt’s eyes never left the banana peel.

“Throw it away.” He said after about 3 minutes of staring at the fruit’s skin.

Owen smiled from behind him and plopped himself onto the torture table. “I have much more important things to do now.”

“Throw it away.” He repeated.

“No. 

“It would take 15 seconds, just do it!”

“No.”

“Goddamnit- throw away the damn banana!”

“No.” 

“Please!”

Owen froze.

“Please just throw it away!”

Owen felt his whole body fill up with glee. He couldn’t see Curt’s face but he knew that the man was crying. He wasn’t completely broken. But he was breaking, and that was a start. 

Owen stood up and strolled over to where Curt was sitting and pulled up a chair in front of him. “Why should I? It’s just a banana.”

Curt hadn’t taken his eyes off of it but tears were rolling down his cheeks and his whole body shook.

“I just like it to be clean…”

“You know,” Owen sighed before he quickly leaned towards Curt and grabbed his jaw and forced them to lock eyes. “I don’t like liars.”

Curt sniffed and tried to break free but it was quite obvious he just didn’t have the strength anymore.

“Just tell me…” Owen lulled in a voice as if he was talking to a child. “And maybe I’ll throw it away.”

Curt said nothing and tried to regain his composer, although he was failing miserably at it. Owen began to grow annoyed again and realized Curt’s chin before being to walk away.

“It…. it killed….” Curt mumbled the rest too quietly for Owen to killed, but he smiled anyway and said,

“A little louder please, Mega.”

“IT KILLED HIM! I ATE A BANANA ON A MISSION AND IT DIDN’T FUCKING THROW IT AWAY AND HE SLIPPED ON IT AND DIED! HE DIED BECAUSE HE WAS RUNNING AND SLIPPED ON IT! HE WAS RUNNING BECAUSE I SET THE TIMER ON THE BOMB SHORTER AND DIDN’T TELL HIM! I LET HIM DIE! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED OWEN CARVOUR!” He threw himself forward in his chair and softly mumbled. “I killed my partner… I killed him…” 

Owen turned around and stared at Curt. He wasn’t even trying to hide his tears anymore he was full-on sobbing while every few seconds softly muttering ‘I killed him’ over and over again.

Owen had stopped breathing for a moment. 

He had wanted this.

He had wanted to break him.

He had wanted him to feel all the pain he had felt throughout these past four years.

He had spent hundreds of thousands of dollars for him to be in this situation.

He had wanted this.

He had wanted to see Curt Mega broken.

So why the hell when was it that when Curt had finally broken into a pathetic sniffling mess, part of Owen seemed to break too.

During the past four years, he fueled everything from his hatred of Curt. He fueled everything from the need for revenge on Curt. Curt had left him to die. Curt had been the one who left the banana. He had left it for him to slip on. He had the whole thing planned from the beginning. So he needed Curt to break, like how Curt broke him. But yet when Curt finally broke it wasn’t the Deadliest Man Alive that broke him. It was the memory of losing Owen that broke him.

It was the guilt of ‘killing’ him that broke him.

Owen had though the Curt would be soft after four years of a torture-free life, he never stopped to wonder if the guilt of losing him would be torturing him every day of those long four years. 

Owen picked up the banana peel and walked to the bathroom leaving Curt alone.

He locked the door and ripped off his mask. He couldn’t breathe. He had been so bitter about Curt betraying him that he never even realized that he betrayed Curt in an enormously more hurtful way. 

He hadn’t even realized he was crying until he saw his red eyes staring back at him in the mirror.

He looked at the banana peel in his hand. This whole bloody shitshow had stared because of that stupid thing. He threw it on the bathroom counter and took a knife out of his weapons belt and began to stab it until it was just a mess of mush he sunk down onto the floor. 

He could hear Curts sobs from the other side of the door. 

God, he left him alone. 

He broke his bones and his spirit and he just fucking left him tied up alone.

He opened the bathroom door not even caring enough to apply his mask and began to cut the bond that secured Curt.

“Wha?” Curt slurred as the last bond broke. His body began to fall forward but was caught and was pulled into Owen’s chest. He couldn’t move his arms but he melted into his touch. 

Owen’s chest shook with sobs, “I’m sorry- I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, Curt… I never… I…”

Curt froze and started shaking again while looking up at Owen. 

Owen didn’t think it was possible for him to feel worse, but the look Curt gave him hurt more than he could have ever known. He looked so scared and sad-and-and-and-

“Owen…” Curt reached up his arm that wasn’t broken (but Owen could see that his fingers were broken on that hand) and gently touched his face. Owen reached and gently grasped his hand careful not to apply pressure to his fingers. 

“I’m sorry,” Curt said with a shaky breath but Owen cut him off.

“Curt, what do you have to be sorry for? I-I just tortured you for five hours until you had a mental breakdown, I’m the only one who should be apologizing!” Owen said still grasping his hand.

“I… I left you... I left you to die…” Owen shhed him and pulled him closer.

“And I let my anger for that control me for four years… I killed so many people… I left you alone. You couldn’t have known I was alive, but I knew you were and I left you-”

Curt smashed his lips into Owen’ cutting him off. The kiss was short because Curt began to have a coughing fit in the middle. Owen rubbed his back.

Once he was done, Curt look up at him with blood dripping down his chin.

“Can we go home?” 

“Yes,” Owen whispered sweeping him up bridal style. “Yes, we can go where ever you want, darling.”

He stood up and Curt touched his face. “Owen?”

“Yes, Curt?” He said softly making his way to the door.

“I missed you…”

Owen leaned down and kissed the top of his head tears threating to spill again.

“I missed you too, love…”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part to somewhere along the lines of;
> 
> Owen: wHY THE FUCK DO YOU FORGIVE ME I FUCKING SUCK- I HURT YOU!!!!  
> Curt: bECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY!!!!
> 
> idk depends on how well this does i hope this made you happy


End file.
